Talk:JumpMaster 5000/@comment-98.100.253.30-20190723145858/@comment-454133-20190723161823
I like that Scum can field three good init 6 aces with decent upgrades, very nice. The way many people play Fenn is to be squirrely with him: stay out of range 3 at first and then move in for the kill once they're vulnerable or distracted. (for example, you can turn 1 left, then barrel roll to be close to your starting position, then do the opposite side next turn, moving very slowly to force them to do most of the travel; or zoom along the far side of the mat to flank later) As with Soontir, you don't want Fenn to be in arc frivolously; fragile-agile ships are very random and a bad roll could be deadly. Wait for the opponent to be distracted with their arcs pointed the wrong way. But then once you engage, get aggressively into range 1 and start nuking. Don't be afraid to run away and come back later; staying in the tussle doesn't necessarily benefit Fenn because of how delicate and arc-dependent he is. Dengar is indeed vulnerable to focus fire or flanking. You want to make sure foes are in your front arc so you can punish their impudence with a counter-attack. Ideally they'll save Dengar for last, fearing his counter, but sometimes they'll take the shot anyway, especially if they can make multiple attacks on him in the same round. He can melt fast from focused fire. But the goal isn't to live forever, it's to make them bleed more than you do and pull off the win in the end. Sometimes you avoid arcs and damage and score a wide margin of victory; other times you've just gotta hand them pyrrhic victories until they collapse. -_^ IMO Dengar is solid because he generally pulls his weight as long as he has foes in arc. Fenn is a bit random if he's caught with his pants down, but he's generally a monster if flown well. Han seems like the weakest link, though still good. The main problem is he's somewhat impotent unless he can lure foes into the asteroids and stay obstructed, and that means getting the enemy to come to you and engage on your terms, which they may be reluctant to do. He also lacks the bonus ability and shields from a docked escape craft, but that makes him cheaper so it's fine. Still not bad, especially if you can fool a victim into the rocks -- flying the other two wisely to force foes to come to you into the obstacles will help this. Qi'ra is an interesting addition since Han can pick a nice fat rock and fly recklessly around it while still benefiting from Trick Shot, Han's ability, and the bonus defense die when defending. One fleet suggestion: Consider swapping R5-P8 for Rigged Cargo Chute on Han. Dengar loves that extra reroll, true. However I suspect you'll get much more benefit from the ability to plop down a large obstacle anywhere you need it, to widen the area of, or close a gap in, Han's playground. Knowing you have Han, your opponent will want to spread out the good obstacles and not give you a nice hunting ground; the loose cargo can help counter that. (btw you don't need to land it on a foe; it's good enough to just place it where you need more coverage) Enjoy!